


Schicksalstag

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Taboo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Всего год прошёл с того 9-го ноября, когда пала Берлинская стена, и Людвиг с содроганием ожидает, что принесёт ему новый Schicksalstag...





	Schicksalstag

**Author's Note:**

> Schicksalstag - "день судьбы", "судьбоносный день" (нем.), девятое ноября, в которое случалось то или иное значимое историческое событие в немецкой истории.  
>  Написано на Спецквест Зимней Фэндомной Битвы 2017 на задание: запреты и табу.

      Он боялся этого дня.  
  
      Он ждал его весь год, не позволяя себе вспоминать ни о нём, ни о своём страхе, но восьмого числа вспоминать было уже нечего — всё стояло перед глазами слишком живо, слишком хорошо.  
  
      Гилберт говорил, что это началось в отвратном 1918 году — когда кайзер отрёкся, но Людвиг не верил. Нет, о нет, то девятое ноября 1918 года было совсем не первым, он был проклят раньше, гораздо раньше. Ещё до того, как появился на карте, ещё до того, как Пруссия собрал империю.  
  
      Тогда, когда захлебнулась его первая неумелая революция, когда сердце Людвига, ещё не появившегося государства, вдруг поразили трепет и волнение, и готовность всё изменить. Брат тогда надавал ему сильных, крепких подзатыльников, брат велел ему сидеть дома и не высовываться ни на какие баррикады, брат был просто вне себя от злости, что Людвиг вдруг захотел согласиться с этими остолопами, напевшими ему о скорейшем объединении земель!  
  
      И вот тогда, именно того девятого ноября, когда через полгода после начала движения вдруг схватили и казнили его вдохновителя и руководителя, — именно тогда, как думал Людвиг, всё и началось.  
  
      Это жуткое, немыслимое совпадение самых ужасных или самых роковых событий в одной единственной дате, ставшей его проклятием.  
  
      Дальше, после того знакового начала в 1848 году всё шло только по накатанной, Людвиг это знал. Он чувствовал, что с самого своего появления, ещё задолго до того, как было объявлено о существовании единой, неделимой Германии, он уже совершил ошибку.  
  
      Возможно, он совершил её просто своим появлением на свет…  
  
      Отречение кайзера — и Пивной путч, создание Штурмовых отрядов — и Хрустальная ночь, студенческие протесты — и Падение трижды проклятой Стены...  
  
      Они приходили одно за другим, эти девятые ноября — внезапно или по расчёту, но они становились знаковыми. И после них всё действительно менялось.  
  
      Чаще всего — катастрофично.  
  
      Ровно год прошёл с последнего события, ровно год назад он наконец-то смог снова безо всякой оглядки обнять своего брата, которого едва ли видел в последние десятки лет, — и потому больше всего Людвиг боялся сегодняшней ночи и завтрашнего дня.  
  
      Что ещё могло, должно было, чему ещё следовало случиться завтра, а может быть, уже и сегодня ночью, пока беспокойно спала его всё ещё разорванная пополам — остатками стены и заброшенных зданий — столица?  
  
      За ночь отремонтируют стену?  
  
      Начнут Третью Мировую войну?  
  
      Убьют уже раз и навсегда его брата?  
  
      Людвиг почувствовал, как сильно дрожат руки, как внезапно заходится в горле сердце. Он постарался встряхнуться — и напоролся взглядом на Гилберта. Гилберта с шальными глазами, всклокоченного, с тёмно-зелёной бутылкой в руке. Практически его собственное отражение.  
  
      Однако, экс-Тевтонский орден, экс-Пруссия и — уже как целый месяц — экс-ГДР серьёзно глянул, а затем с силой сжал Людвигу плечо, возвращая к себе в реальность.  
  
      — Братик, да у тебя истерика, — Гилберт покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся. — На-ка, выпей.  
  
      Людвиг послушно взял бутылку — это оказался горький, продирающий до самой души егермайстер. Людвиг, не дёрнувшись принял его, почувствовав даже наслаждение от этого болезненного ощущения. Дышать с крепкой рукой самого родного человека на плече и после обжегшего горло ликёра почему-то оказалось гораздо, гораздо легче.  
  
      Гилберт взял у него бутылку и глотнул хорошенько сам — точно так же без всякой закуски, абсолютно чистый. Он посмотрел на квадратную бутылку, а потом на Людвига и вдруг усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я знаю, что сегодня должно произойти, брат.  
  
      Эти слова упали между ними, отразившись в сознании Людвига эхом, и он воззрился на старшего с хмурым смятением.  
  
      — Что? — сглотнув, тяжело спросил он.  
  
      Гилберт ухмыльнулся, проведя горлышком бутылки по губам и глянул на Людвига. Он сам был напряжён как струна, он понимал Запада как нельзя лучше, но вот только Гилберт не собирался пускать сегодняшнюю ночь на самотёк. Сегодня он хотел взять всё в свои руки — точно так же, как в Мартовскую революцию 1848 года, когда брат чуть было не пошёл на поводу у толпы восставших, и Пруссии пришлось направить его на правильный путь, пусть и не очень-то мягко.  
  
      Да, теперь его Людвиг был взрослым и совсем не нуждался в строгих указаниях. Но сейчас — сейчас, возможно, ему было гораздо сложнее, чем тогда.  
  
      И потому Гилберт снова собирался направить. Не одного Людвига — их обоих.  
  
      Когда-то он допустил оплошность, и теперь настало время её исправить.  
  
      — То, что должно было произойти чертовски давно, брат. Очень, очень давно. Наверное, ещё до того, как я на весь Версаль объявил о том, что теперь в мире есть прекрасная страна Германия, — Гилберт поглядел вперёд с задумчивой улыбкой, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на младшего. — Неповторимая. Самая лучшая. Страна, которую я люблю.  
  
      Людвиг смотрел на него во все глаза, смущённо и непонимающе. От последних слов брата у него в груди сильно ёкнуло, но он хотел услышать всё до конца, что бы ни сказал ему Гилберт, как бы это ни было горько или хорошо. Он сосредоточился на звуке голоса старшего так, словно бы жизни их обоих от этого зависели.  
  
      Не отдавая себе в том отчёта, Людвиг отдал брату право вести — и менять. Стать сегодня тем, кто определит эту ночь и, возможно, их будущее. Он замер, ожидая дальнейшего.  
  
      И он дождался.  
  
      Гилберт, не отрывая от брата бездонных алых провалов глаз, медленно-медленно отпил ликёра. Так же неторопливо он потянулся вперёд и, едва Людвиг тихо выдохнул, приоткрывая губы, толкнул алкоголь ему в рот, прижимаясь своим, не давая пролить.  
  
      Людвигу показалось, что ему обожгло не только горло — ему обожгло как будто губы и глаза, его всего. Это переворачивало всё, что было и устоялось, всё, к чему он привык и что давно стало необсуждаемым и привычным. Людвига прошивало насквозь этим чувством перехода в новую реальность — или сожжения дотла, он не видел разницы. Он как будто замер в этом моменте на тысячу лет, пока пряная жидкость соединяла их рты. И он ответил старшему, толкнув последние капли ликёра назад и наклонив голову, наперев на Гилберта в ответ.  
  
      Они столкнулись, слились — и тем самым перешли свою самую старую грань.  
  
      Они целовались долго, до полного умопомрачения, и трудно было сказать, пьянели ли они от ликёра, делимого на двоих, или того, что никогда раньше не делали: не думали, не смели, не решались.  
  
      Они целовались, раздевались, касались друг друга, и каждый знал, что это правильно, что все преграды должны быть пройдены и сломаны, иначе ничего не выйдет.  
  
      — Нам давно следовало так сделать, — едва переведя дыхание, выговорил Гилберт, выпутываясь из рубашки. — Снести нахер эти дурацкие условности, верно, Людвиг?  
  
      Младший поднял на него глаза, пытаясь расправиться с ремнём. Его руки замерли, а мысль непроизвольно метнулась к тому, что он столько десятилетий считал забытым прошлым.  
  
      — Я мечтал о тебе, — Людвиг заалел ушами от неловкости и отвёл взгляд. — Ещё до объединения, я так хотел тебя. Всей душой хотел быть рядом, хотел любить по-настоящему, по-взрослому, как брата и не как брата. Но был уверен, что ты разъяришься — как тогда, с Мартовской революцией, — он горько сглотнул, как будто стряхивая этот старый долгий страх. — Я… не мог бы, не выдержал бы твоего от меня отречения, брат.  
  
      Пальцы Гилберта сжались на его плече, пожалуй, слишком сильно.  
  
      — Надеюсь, теперь ты знаешь, Запад, что я не способен от тебя отречься и тебя отвергнуть, — косо усмехнувшись, серьёзно сказал Гилберт. Он тоже поглядел в сторону — с бессильной злостью на себя, на обстоятельства, на чёртову судьбу, на то, что так и не придумал тогда, как же ему быть с собственными желаниями, которые считал отвратительно-гадкими, не применимыми к своему любимому, такому открытому, такому чистому и доверившемуся только ему, Гилберту, младшему брату.  
  
      Желаниями, отвергнув в себе которые, он, оказывается, так сильно ранил именно того, кого любил.  
  
      — Это был самый неправильный запрет в нашей жизни, Людвиг, — Гилберт чуть дёрнул уголком рта, думая о том, что был слеп в своих принципах. Слишком слеп.  
  
      Людвиг улыбнулся — впервые за вечер, поднимая пальцами лицо брата и оборачивая его к себе. Если Гилберт разрешил и всегда хотел этого сам, если то, что он чувствовал, и в самом деле было самым что ни на есть правильным между ними, то какая же была разница теперь, когда там можно было изменить прошлое.  
  
      — Теперь его нет. И не будет, — он сам потянулся вперёд, к Гилберту, целуя как мог нежно, уже не только по губам старшего, но и по шее, по рукам, по груди и ниже, создавая их новый опыт в том, чтобы быть близкими — иначе и глубже, чем раньше.  
  
      В их распоряжении была целая ночь — и Людвиг уже ни разу больше не оглянулся на часы, чтобы убедиться, наступило ли девятое число.  
  
      Он был уверен, что наступило, подарив ему самое важное во всей его жизни и воплотив самую старую, самую забытую и самую сильную мечту его юности.  
  
      Тогда, в далёком-далёком девятнадцатом веке, когда старший брат был для него образцом и примером, когда старший брат был выше его на целую голову и, казалось, мудрее на целую вечность, когда старший брат был самым желанным и самым недосягаемым на свете, Людвиг мечтал его коснуться. Мечтал, чтобы Пруссия любил его так сильно, как это только возможно для двух людей и двух воплощений. Мечтал, чтобы можно было коснуться Гилберта сильнее, нежели чем просто изредка обнять и ещё реже — поцеловать в щёку. Мечтал о такой невозможной, такой запретной близости, ведь Гилберт не давал даже повода думать об этом, отталкивая его от себя за лишние секунды объятий и не позволяя больше никаких “детских капризов”, ночёвок в его постели или долгих соприкосновений.  
  
      Сейчас же, дорвавшись, перехватив у Гилберта всю инициативу, шалея от всех новых, открывшихся возможностей, следя на слишком светлой коже брата, Людвиг понимал, знал, что Гилберт чувствовал нечто схожее, что он точно так же не посмел нарушить их невидимый личный барьер — и точно так же желал его нарушить.  
  
      Они сделали это с опозданием в сотню лет и после всей череды проблем и страданий, всей череды ужасных, неправильных дней — и у Людвига мелькнула странная, полная фаталистичности мысль, что, не опоздай они на век, на этот целый чёртов грёбаный бесконечный и полный обманутых надежд век, то все эти роковые девятые ноября могли бы быть иными.  
  
      Однако, сейчас, после нового, второго объединения Германии, это было самое правильное время, чтобы стереть последнюю границу между ними, сделать их единым целым не только на бумаге и не только как воплощения — но по праву личной близости.  
  
      Гилберт оказался прав: это было именно то, что должно было сегодня произойти.  
  
      Именно сегодня.  
  
      Только сегодня.  
  
      Магия девятого числа свершилась — это был новый судьбоносный день.  
  
      На этот раз — действительно правильный.  
  



End file.
